


Fallen For UwU

by PureDiscordHell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I tried to be vague, I'm literally sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, beware the cringe, god this is a mess, it might get confusing, this was mostly a joke spawned by my hell of a discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureDiscordHell/pseuds/PureDiscordHell
Summary: Disaster Gay meets Cute Boy. Cringe ensues.





	Fallen For UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, so this is my first fic that I've published. Shoutout to my Beta for laughing at this fic. Also shoutout to my Discord server for backing up this story. I swear I'm a serious writer. Enjoy.

He’d never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. Granted, he was like 17? So yeah, not much experience to go on, but he’d take it.

The teen watched as the other boy brushed his perfect brown hair out of his eyes. Oh how the teen wished he could be as handsome as he. The elegance of the boy ordering his coffee made the teen wish he had as much confidence as the one captured by his affections.

The boy with the brown hair finally looked up when he turned around and made eye contact with the main character dude.

The guy looked at the other guy and winked at him with both eyes, tripping over his own feet with how gay he is. He ended up bumping his knee over a metal table and fell down, cursing loudly, wincing as his voice squeaked like it hadn’t finished puberty yet.

Booming laughter followed by hurried footsteps followed, as the boy who tripped was starfished on the ground. He peeked a gunmetal Gray eye open as the cute boy with the brown hair knelt down beside him, worry and amusement etched onto his face.

“Careful there, fine citizen!” The brown haired boy teased. “Although it’s not everyday that someone literally falls for me, I do hope you’re alright.”

Now that the Cute Boy was close, the main character could see that his eyes were a soft brown, with the lightest hints of Amber.

“Hnng, cute,” he whispered, before his eyes widened in a gay panic. The Cute Boy flushed.

Before the boy could say anything else and dig himself into a deeper hole filled with existentialism and failed gayness, the Cute Boy grabbed his hand and hoisted him to his feet. The boy’s knee throbbed, and he almost kicked his helper’s shin, but he got a hold of himself really quickly. Like wow, Jonathon from Queer Eye would be proud.

Cute Boy had a small smirk on his face, which looked really pretty on him. Like wowwww, hunny you need to stop. Cute Boy also hadn’t let go of the boy’s hand.

Cute Boy also had on tight-fitting blue jeans that hugged that McBooty of his and an even tighter red T-shirt. He tilted his head a little. “You usually check out possible game?”

Disaster Gay (I got tired of writing the boy) snorted, then covered his mouth with his free hand. “No, you’re just really hot!” He squeaked out the last word.

 _You idiot, he’s going to hate you,_ he scolded himself. _I can’t believe you got caught checking him out. Way to go._

Cute Boy let out another booming laugh, letting his eyes fall upon the not-so-stunning-body-of-Disaster-Gay (only in his eyes). His expression turned soft, as soft as a bunny’s fur.

“I know you fell for me earlier, but would you like me to take you out sometime?” Cute Boy snickered for a second, lacing his fingers into Disaster Gay’s. “And not literally, like you’ve already done.”

Disaster Gay flushed as red as a ripe tomato. He really was an idiot. “Yeah, only if you want your day to be spent complaining about the heat and how much of a gay disaster I am,” he replied without thinking.

Cute Boy smiled. “As you wish,” he said with a bow, kissing Disaster Gay’s hand where he was holding it in his. “And May I ask what your name is, my fair prince? I’m Roman.”

Disaster Gay smiled. “My name is Virgil,” he said, voice cracking.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
